1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new large pore crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite containing cesium and/or thallium that can be used for sorption, separation and catalyst applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Early zeolite synthesis with cesium, Cs, was reported by Barrer and McCallum in 1953 in J. Chem. Soc. (London) page 4029, and subsequent work has been reviewed by Barrer and Sieber in 1977 J. Chem. Soc. (Dalton) page 1020, in which they synthesized in Cs-Li-(CH.sub.3).sub.4 N systems the wide pore zeolites offretite, ZK-5 previously reported by G. T. Kerr in Inorg. Chem. 5, page 1539 (1966), and ZSM-2 previously reported by J. Ciric in U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,874 (1968). Robson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,738 (1975), has also reported the synthesis of a wide pore zeolite Rho in the Na-Cs synthesis system.
3. Object of the Invention
It is an object of this invention to obtain a cesium and/or thallium containing zeolite with a unique x-ray diffraction pattern.
It is a further object of this invention to obtain a large pore cesium and/or thallium containing zeolite with wide pores of about seven Angstrom units and having a high internal pore volume of up to 800 m.sup.2 /g measured by nitrogen.
It is still a further object of the invention to obtain a cesium and/or thallium containing zeolite which can be used for sorption, separation and catalyst application.
These and further objects will become apparent as the description of the invention proceeds.